Mighty Ducks: Life
by aznJEDI13
Summary: An old fic of mine. A Guy and Connie romance. Life seems to be playing games with the Ducks. Things get pretty insane.


Disclaimers: Walt Disney pictures own the Mighty Ducks, and its characters ****

Mighty Ducks: Life

****

Disclaimers: Walt Disney pictures own the Mighty Ducks, and its characters. Of course, most of you would know that they named the NHL hockey team, the Anaheim Mighty Ducks after the original movie.

****

Notes: This is mostly for fan enjoyment. It takes place around their senior year. This is my first mighty ducks fan fiction. It is truly amateur if you compare it to my other works. I wrote this when I was very young, like three or four years ago and I am just now posting it. I would really like to go back and re-write it and stuff, but I just don't have the time. 

The light of the moon could see two lone figure's shadows. His blond hair could be seen by the street light and her brown hair was let down below her shoulders. He looked back at her and then turned his attention to the Minnesota moonlight. She looked out into the street only to see a screaming child and a very pesky parent; she then quickly diverted her attention to something else. She looked at the stores and then at the restaurant and then saw her close friend at their high school academy with another one of the students. She turned away to look at her company.

"Guy?"

"Hmm?" he asked dazzlingly.

"Why'd you and Connie break up?" she had always wanted to know why her best friend had broken up with him after so long.

"Hey, do you want some ice cream?" he diverted to another subject.

"Guy?"

"I don't really know." He replied as they made their way back to the academy. Though deep inside he knew the answer. He knew why Connie Moreau had said good bye to him romantically and now it was so hard to be friends after what they had been. He knew the answer, but no one would know. He had sworn to secrecy of himself that if anyone asked, they would never find the truth from him. It hurt him too much to retrace what had happen then and why it had happened. Without Connie his life was different. It didn't feel the same anymore, he felt emptier like something was missing, even though something was missing-Connie. 

Couple blocks away, two more long figures walked side by side holding hands as they walked in the park. The moonlight showed off his earring and hers also. He looked down at her and then he looked out to see more of the world. His dark short hair had been freshly cut and his hand held her hand tightly. Never wanting to let go. Though buried in side Luis Mendoza held a terrible secret, one that had ruined his relationship with Connie already.

"Luis, can we go back to the dorm, now?" asked the female voice, "It's nearly midnight."

"Sure, but Connie," the Mexican from Miami replied. He slowly walked her back to her house; they shared a silent passionate midnight kiss. Before Luis got into his car and drove back to the academy. Meanwhile, once Connie had gone in, she hurried to call her best friend at the academy, Stephanie. She was the one who had convinced her to go out with Luis Mendoza. The speed skater was a real Casanova; so was Guy Germaine though.

Down further were yet another pair seniors from the Eden High Academy. Charlie Conway was half way down the street when his alarm went off at midnight he was followed closely by Linda Chavez. They were just about to her house and once he had said goodnight and then ended it with a kiss. He was still dazzled by the time he had got to his house. Boy, was he in love, or was it just a cheesy crush? He had no idea!

The next day at hockey practice, Orion was running late so they were stuck doing laps while they were waiting for their coach. The one-year MVP, Adam Banks stood next to another one-year MVP, Guy Germaine who was trying to convince him to go out with Julie, "Come on, Banksie, I heard…well not actually she told me she was interested in YOU…yes you, Adam! Remember, last week you told me that you like her! You people would be such a cute couple!"

"Yo Guy!" yelled Duane, "Do ya gotta a date for the dance?"

"Yo? Oh never mind…that reminds me, ask Julie to the dance, Banksie!" 

"What?"

"Just do it." He replied and skated over to where Duane, Luis, Julie, and Connie were talking. "What ya want, cowboy?"

"We want to know if you have a date for the dance?" Luis asked.

"Who me? Nah. Probably won't go."

"Why?" asked Luis who skated next to him only to show Germaine's height over him. 

"Hey, if I told you then I would know, wouldn't I?" he smiled and skated back towards Banks.

"Hey, Connie, he's still open." Julie replied.

Later, after practice, Connie was talking with her best friend Stephanie, "So how many guys have asked you to the dance?" asked Stephanie.

"Just Luis and Duane."

"Guy hasn't?"

"Yep." She stopped for a split second and then continued on taking her backpack and getting ready to leave for home.

The next day with twenty-four hours left before the dance Guy Germaine and Charlie Conway were talking at Guy's locker. "Listen, Charlie, we're seniors, so these guys gave me a name of a place, Club 31, but I need a designated driver. You open?"

"You're going to drink? Come on Guy don't you know what will happen if Orion found out?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't do it."

"I guess."

"Good I'll see you later." He replied and left Guy to his lonesome.

"Hey Guy." Stephanie exclaimed when she saw him.

"Oh…hi Stephanie."

"Hey Guy…the dance is tomorrow and I was wondering if-"

"If I would like to go with you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Great." She replied.

Later, after the last period, Julie was at her locker; "Hey Julie, can I walk you to your dorm?" 

"Sure." she replied when she turned around. After they had started, "So Julie, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No."

"Do you wannna go with me?" 

"I'd love to, Adam." 

He was so graceful he probably couldn't be heard as he made his way through the hall one-time MVP, center Charlie Conway was way to excited about the dance to study. He couldn't believe he would soon be out of this joint and in college. Except, he was so disappointed because no one had offered him a scholarship; he really needed one since his mother didn't make enough money.

"Charlie? Charlie Conway!"

"Hi…oh…what Linda?"

"What's wrong, you've been drifting a lot and now you didn't notice me come up to your locker."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Hmm…about what?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me, Charlie, I'm concerned."

"It's about, Guy, you see he asked me to be his designated driver, to Club 31."

"You said no right?"

"Of course! I just have the feeling that he might have went anyway, like he lied to me."

"Guy's probably fine, except he dresses weird, but other then that I bet he's find." 

She burst into the locker room to find most of the team already finished dressing she couldn't believe she had slept through her alarm clock. Right when she enter she spotted a dark hair boy whose long bangs had been gelled all the way to the back of his scull, he was sitting next to Guy Germaine, well, actually writing something on the seat in between he and Julie. 

When she entered their eyes met for a split second and then he turned away. He looked around eighteen to nineteen years old, same age as the rest of them. She was quickly acknowledged by some of the ducks and then she had her way to her spot right next to her boy friend, Luis. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Ask Guy, he hasn't told anyone."

"So, Guy, whose your friend?" Connie finally asked after another long period of silence.

"Oh, sorry guys I forgot." He replied a bright smile on his face, " This is my cousin, Josh, Josh Williamson."

"Hey, nice to meet you," a tall brown hair boy replied, "I'm Charlie Conway." After many of those were told they began to begin their normal routine. 

Then Connie came up, "Hi, Josh, I'm Connie Moreau."

"Oh, you're Connie, nice to meet you."

"What do you mean you're Connie?"

"Oh, Guy's told me a lot about you." He smirked slyly as he reached out to shake Connie's hand.

"He has?"

"Yeah."

"All I good I hope."

He smirked, "All that and more."

"So why are you here?"

"Just came to visit my cousin."

"Oh, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman in college."

"Nice talking to you." She replied and walked away.

"Does she know?" Josh asked and Guy shook his head. He couldn't think right now.

He slowly got into the car, "Hey, Guy let's go!" Guy came rushing out wearing only sweat pants and a paint shirt, "Go where?"

"I'm going to Club 31 and I want you to be my designated driver."

"Let me get dressed." He replied and hurried upstairs where he put on a pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue, black shirt that hung to his knees.

"Looking good, cuz! Here try on these ray-bands!" Josh threw them to Guy and he put them on; 

"They fit perfectly!"

"Good they're yours! You need it. I've seen your closest!"

She got in the car with a hurry she had on a fancy black dress, "What are you staring at?" 

"Nothing you just look hot, Connie." 

"Thank you, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he replied and started the engine. 

They drove some more and came upon a big sign that read, "Club 31" Guy's eyes quickly went big at the sign.

"We're hear, now let's see if we can get you in, without them finding out how old you are."

"But hey, isn't it eighteen or older."

"Lucky you!"

He parked the car, "Here we are!" Turning off the engine he reached out to put his arm around her, "Club 31!" she exclaimed, "What are you insane!" she hit him. He looked over at her, her eyes wide open, like she hadn't expected a guy like him to take her to a place like that. In side he let out a loud chuckle at the thought, but held it in afraid of foregoing anymore designated action from Connie Moreau.

"Oh my-" His eyes went big at the car, not directly next to them but a few cars away. From his seat in the moving car, as his cousin tried to find a parking space, he could clearly see the couple. A girl he had once dated and a man who had stole her from him and his stubbornness. He had given up her too easily some said, while others said he gave too much of a fight for her.

"What Guy?" 

"There's Connie and Luis, hurry move the car so they can't see us."

"Why?"

"They're getting out."

"Guy Germaine? Hey, Connie, look it's your old boy friend!"

"Guy, what are you – oh hi Josh." She smiled at her ex's cousin before turning to Luis and taking his hand.

"Hi, Connie; Luis."

"What are you doing here Germaine?"

"We were just leaving," Guy replied and then made his cousin move over into the passenger side. He started the engine when, Josh had spoken up to his nemesis and his ex girlfriend, "Hey, you two mine if I go home with you?" 

"Sure, I guess," Connie answered.

"Connie's are designated driver."

"When did I become that?" she questioned as Josh got out of the car.

"As of now and forever." He replied smoothly and leaned down to kiss her, but they were ever so close. 

Guy couldn't take it, "Oh brother, listen I go to go." Guy replied and moved away from his cousin and two lovesick puppies. Besides he had more to do then sit in a bar and drink soda while everyone else he knew that was there were partying and dancing all night. Maybe if Luis Mendoza had come along, things would be different. Maybe he and Connie would still be together. Maybe the ducks would be different. They'd have a different life in stead of the life they had going on before them.

She had on another hot slick black dress that showed the form of her body, otherwise it was just a normal dress. He had on a tuxedo and then he took a long look at her and his mouth dropped to the floor. Her beauty did not only strike him, the same beauty that had made him fall for her helplessly. But the beauty of her hair mixed in a French twist, her face was neatly done, every detail of makeup was politely place in the right position. He was awestruck, "Now, I wonder what you're staring at?"

"Hmm?" he dreamily answered, he was in a total blitz.

"Let's go!"

"Connie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Stephanie's going with?"

"No, she didn't tell me."

He stepped onto the porch and took one last look at himself and then rang the doorbell, "Whoa, Guy, you look, great." 

"Thanks, you do too."

"Thank you, would you like to go now?"

"Sure," he replied and held out his arm. _Maybe he was going to have fun_ He thought. He carefully led her to his car and opened the door for her just like a real gentleman. Once he started the engine and had pulled out of her driveway, "So are you sure about going with me?" Stephanie asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because there was a rumor that you wanted to go with Connie."

"Who me? Nah, I didn't even ask her." 

They passed a few stoplights and a few more, "Guy…does Connie and the others know?"

"Know that I'm leaving?"

"Yeah, do they no that you're not coming back to Minnesota?"

"Not yet." The silence grew, the lights darkened, both of their feelings didn't seem that gleam anymore.

As they walked through the door there were a few gasps and cheers along with some staring. Julie was led by Adam to a table, which happen to also be occupying Connie and Luis. 

Just as they sat down another unfamiliar couple came in, Guy and Stephanie. This time instead of staring, a loud roar of cheering came and Guy just ignored it and made his way over to Charlie, while Stephanie went over to some of her friends. 

"Whoa, Guy, you struck a gold mine finally!" Charlie teased as Goldberg laughed.

"Well, Goldie I bet you aren't with anyone?"

"You're right and I'm enjoying it,"

"Geeger, can you come here?" Stephanie yelled and Guy nodded. "Geeger?" laughed Goldberg. Guy shook it off and mad his way over, but he passed Connie's table she tried to make eye contact with him but he shook her off. 

Adam then got up to talk with Guy. "Yeah, Stephanie?"

"Oh, I was wondering…well I got paged and I might have to leave early."

"Sure, I guess."

"Hey, Guy, can we talk?"

"Sure, excuse me ladies." After they had moved a pretty good distance, "Yeah, Banksie?"

"I just wanted to thank you for setting me up for with Julie."

"No problem, anything else?"

"No-yeah, there is…why'd you come with Stephanie?"

"I don't know, something just gave me an idea to come and I just chose Stephanie."

"Cool."

"I thought so." Just then they started playing some songs and Connie and Luis went out. "Hey, Geeger, let's dance!" Stephanie yelled.

"Geeger?" Adam chuckled

"Coming!" Guy replied and laughed. Once he made his way over Stephanie led them to a space. After dancing a little they moved into a different space. His arms around her, holding her close to his body as she relaxed against him. Her head was rested on his shoulder and his hands at her waist as they swayed back and forth, "What are you doing?" snapped a female voice.

"Enjoying myself." He replied coldly.

"Well, you're dancing with my best friend!"

"Relax, Connie, so you and lover boy can have a blast." After that, she threw off his comment and continued to dance until she and Luis went off the floor, but Guy and Stephanie stayed on. 

Meanwhile, Charlie and Linda weren't having such a good time, "Why are you staring at her?"

"I'm not staring at her, I'm looking at him!" he snapped.

"No you're not!" she snapped back.

"Oh yeah!"

"Charlie, I think we should stop; we've been arguing ever since we got here…in fact…maybe…w…we should-"

"Okay, let's move."

"Linda!" yelled a male voice and Charlie looked over at him.

"Charlie…I think…well…w…we…s…should see other people."

"Why?"

"Well, I've been…cheating on…you."

He froze, "Fine…I don't care." He was so upset; he thought he loved her, he thought she loved him. He threw up his arms and let her go, "Charlie? Please, let us talk about it?" He shook her off as she tried to console him. He turned his head away from her and she reached out to bring his distraught self to look her in the eye, but the pain was full in his eyes. When she sought to see his face a face she had once kissed, she saw nothing, but anger built in the cold-hearted eyes.

"Linda!" 

She looked into his eyes and then he got up, "David's calling." 

And then he left; what did he do wrong? Even as her eyes pleaded for him to return as they were now on the balcony, he wouldn't return to her eyes, to her warm embrace. It wasn't every day a girl breaks up with you at your senior prom. And right now Charlie Conway didn't want to be school news. 

She looked for him; he was somewhere talking with some of his buddies, "Adam!"

"Yeah?" he replied as he made his way over.

"Let's dance."  


"Sure, I guess." After dancing a little while, both very quiet, Julie and Adam had the same question on their minds, "Julie?"

"Adam?"

"Are you-"they both asked in unison.

"You first, Julie."

"Adam, are you having a good time?"

"You bet, what about you?"

"What do you think, of course." she laughed and hit him on the shoulder, "I having a great time." And all Adam could do was flash his infamous smile just as a slow song started to play.

"Do you still want to dance?" He questioned.

"I guess, Adam." He smiled even brighter as he took her in his arms.

She had gotten off the floor with her boy friend that was getting something to drink. She spotted her best friend still dancing and a small hint of jealousy poured out. But she didn't have a really big clue as of why was she jealous? She had gone out with Guy Germaine for the longest time. 

She had learned his dark secrets, the dark side of him. And she had experienced the light side, the good side, and the side that came and called her just to talk. But now something changed every thing and she had left him in the dark side. 

He moved in closer and then took his date into his arms where she rested her head on his shoulders. She knew that her best friend was a least a little jealous, she hoped, she wanted her to be jealous. Then her plan to set her back up with her long time boy friend and now ex boy friend was working but at the same time she thought she might be falling in love, with him, with Guy Germaine, her best friend's ex. 

There was a secret that she had to get Connie away from. Stephanie had to get Connie away from her new boyfriend. First she was to get Connie jealous and then to move in on Luis. It was all set. Nothing could ruin her plan. Nothing…well…until now. She thought she was falling for Guy Germaine. His strong-arms holding her close to him. She could hear his heart beat and feel the heat his body shot off. 

His touch lingered everywhere. 

She suddenly found herself yearning for his kiss. But being in his arms was enough. Connie never told her this was what she had always been missing out on. 

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied and flashed a fake smile. Then he moved closer to her, but she tried to move away. But his strong arms wouldn't let her; the cheerleader was no match for a star hockey player. Then she relaxed, enjoying the touch of his chest against hers. Enjoying the tingling feeling of having him so close to her. 

Just then as he tried to move in as closer someone grabbed him by the arm, surprised he was easily dragged away. The figure led him outside the gym and into the janitor's closet closing the door shut, "What were you doing?" she snapped as she closed the door.

"Relax, Connie it doesn't concern you." He motioned in the pure darkness; the thought of the darkness gave him a sly smile. 

"Yeah, it does you were dancing way too close to my best friend."

"Hey, it was hand's length." He showed his hand in proof.

"Hands length? More like one centimeter! You had your arms wrapped around her like…"

"This?" he cut in and wrapped his arms around her, "Stop it, Guy, I'm already taken."

"Well then forgive me, please." he replied but didn't take his arms off her.

"Forgive you? For what?"

"This." He replied and then leaned down and kissed her once, twice and then pulled away slowly, but she grabbed his collar; she wanted more. 

"Oh, Luis." She murmured kissing him.

"Connie." He whispered.

"Guy?" she questioned.

"Geeger!"

"Geeger?" she chuckled.

"No. Do I have lipstick or anything on my face?"

"Yeah you do, right here," she put her finger there to wipe it off, when he kissed her hand, she was too tempted. At that moment she put her hand down and kissed him, she didn't know what she was doing, but making out with her ex boyfriend. 

Breaking up was hard to do. 

Slowly as the kiss lingered on his hands went to her waist. She ran her ups down his chest. She moaned as the kissed deepened and he pulled her closer. "Connie?" he stopped for a second to see if she had realized it.

"Guy?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you stupid…" Suddenly he bent her head back to kiss his way down her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd we break up in the first place?" His lips went up and down the nap of her neck on both sides. She tried to get the words out, "Because…oh, Guy, I don't know." She grabbed him and pulled him up to kiss her again. They kissed with the passion that had been burning up inside both of them.

"Guy Germaine? Where are you?"

"No." she moaned as he stopped his hands withdrawing from her waist.

"Stephanie!" then Connie heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, we're still on for tonight right?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He replied and kissed her. Guy looked at Connie strangely and she shrugged her shoulders. He slowly opened the door after wiping his mouth and then to his surprise and hers half way down the hall where they couldn't be seen we're two familiar figures. Connie though had already left to get a closer look, "Luis!"

He separated himself, "Connie, I didn't know you went to the restroom!" 

"Connie, it's not what you think."

"I can't believe this, my best friend -- cheating on me!"

"You're not the only one." Guy replied.

"Guy-I really like you! It's not what you think!" he then walked closer, next to Connie.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"One month." Luis innocently replied.

"You asked me out when you we're dating him!" Guy raged. 

"Man, cool it." Luis smoothed.

"You know how bad I want to hit you!" he charged, "I could beat the-" he moved but Connie held him back. 

"Cool it." Stephanie repeated.

"You cheated on me, Luis! I don't believe this!"

"You're not the only one who's been cheated on." Chimed in another familiar voice.

"Charlie?" Guy questioned.

"Come on Guy let's get out of here." Guy nodded and took off behind Charlie, "Bye, Connie, Luis…Stephanie." Charlie explained.

"Connie, let's go."

"I'm not going with you."

"You're my date so let's go!" he grabbed her and pulled her away as Stephanie followed, "Guy!" but he had already left. He threw Connie in the backseat with his strong muscles, "Where are we going?" Stephanie asked.

"Club 31."

"Why?"

"Cause I feel like it."

"But-"

"No buts; Connie you'll be my designated driver."

"Again." She moaned.

Once in the parking lot the group piled out of the car and then heeded inside the club where there was a lot of dancing a parting. Luis picked a booth when Connie left the group; she spotted two other familiar people, "What's up with Charlie, I thought he never wanted to go here?"

"He's depressed." The male answered.

"About what, Guy?" she asked and put her arms around him as he sat in a nearby booth. As she hugged him from behind he leaned into her embrace, kissing her arm lightly.

"Linda dumped him."

"Yeah, well, we've got bigger problems." She nodded and pointed to the female figure and male figure that were holding hands and making their way towards them.

"Linda and David. What I'm concerned about is…did you really mean to kiss me?"

"I don't know."

"Guy Germaine? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Linda." he replied and Connie let go of him.

"Hey, Guy let's go." Someone yelled.

"Bye, Connie." She nodded after he acknowledged her. While, Linda had a dumbfounded expression on her face, "Why were they here?"

"Think about it."

Just then Luis had been kicked out of the club and now had Connie and Stephanie driving while he lay drunk in the backseat. Stephanie wanted to drive the car even through she had had one and a half cups of alcohol she refused to give up the wheel. Connie though was too busy thinking about what Guy had asked; did she really mean to kiss him? Just then the black Honda crashed into a QX4 Nissan truck it hit it hard because of the ragging speed they were going at. Then the black truck was like a pair of shoes that were carelessly thrown at the wall it hit the railing and then bounced like a rubber ball back at the spinning Honda. Connie held her breath and prayed, she didn't want to die! 

Just as the car stopped and turn she felt it fall the car had turned sideways after spinning wildly like a top. After a few moments she heard something she tried to keep still as she hug sideways. She had the strength just like a man and the movement to slow and careful as a dancer; she wanted to live. She heard the sirens and then the firemen push their way through and turned the car over, she was safe, but frightened. Across the way one man was sitting on the sidewalk, safe. While the fireman and rescue workers worked to save his companion from death. The spinning car had hit them and like an eagle they soared and fell the car had topped over and his friend was hurt, badly. 

Charlie froze when he saw who had hit them as the firemen rescued Connie from the once sideways car. He deep a long deep breathe and waited for her to see him, it was going to be so hard, "Charlie, why are you here? You and Guy were suppose to have left."

Charlie looked down at the ground then at the car and back at her, "Connie…you hit us."

"Ms?"

"No, where's Guy?"

"Miss Moreau?"

"Yes." She replied and made her way to the officer, "I'm sorry ma'am, but the driver of your car is dead."

"Whatta…bout the other passenger? …Or the…other victims?"

"We're taking both of them to the hospital ASAP." She nodded and followed the officer with Charlie behind her. She saw Luis, unconscious his body banged and torn with several cuts, she looked around for another body, "Connie…"

"Guy!" she ran to his side as they put him into the ambulance and then she climbed in there too while Charlie went with Luis. "I'm so sorry Guy…Stephanie was driving the car…I wasn't drunk…but she was…she hit you." He nodded and closed his eyes, slowly also lapsing into unconsciousness almost like a new born baby except he wouldn't be able to wake. 

"Charlie!" Charlie Conway turned in the ER waiting room, to see Adam, Julie and Greg Goldberg along with Dean Portman and Fulton Reed. 

"Hey…where's coach?" he asked and then gave Julie a hug.

"He's parking the car, what do you think he's going to do?" Portman replied.

"Charlie were you drunk?" Adam asked. 

"No, I was so depressed that I went there to have a soda."

"Sure." Chuckled Adam.

"I think Luis or Stephanie will get blamed-" Julie started.

"Even though she's dead she was driving under influence of alcohol." Fulton finished.

"Charlie Conway!" Charlie turned again to see his coach and Gordon Bombay.

"Coach and Coach Bombay, what are you doing here?"

"Boy, I am so glad to see you're alright! Where's your mom?" Coach Bombay asked.

"I called her and told her I was alright and that she didn't need to leave work."

"Charlie, is this a D. U. I. case?" questioned coach Orion. 

Charlie looked at him, his face strained as he struggled with the questioned, "Yeah, the other party, Connie's party was drinking."

"How?" Orion questioned some more.

"We all had gone to Club 31, but Guy and I didn't drink. I had a soda, he didn't eat anything then Linda showed up and we left and then Luis got kicked out from what I understand and then Stephanie who was also drunk insisted on driving and the rest is history."

Goldberg turned to Charlie, "Dude…on the night of the senior prom, too. That's too bad."

"Yeah…I…guess." 

He saw a mysterious figure in the door way and started to make his way towards her pushing through the crowds of people in the ER, "Oh, my gosh, Charlie!"

"Mom!" he hugged her.

"You didn't have to come!"

"Yes I did!"

"Why?"

"We all need our family!" he smiled for he first times since the accident. Just then Connie came out into the waiting room after having her cuts and bruises fixed as good as possible. She hugged everyone and then sat next to Julie, this would be a long night. With Luis's injuries unknown unless to immediate family all the team could hope that he was all right. And Guy had received a tore cartilage in his leg and a mid hang string strain in the same leg, it was hard to tell if he would live on with that leg. Plus he had received a minor concussion, something else that would delay the success of his hockey career.

"Anyone here for Guy Germaine?" the hospital guy announced and then the Ducks stood up by then the whole team was there. "Mr. Germaine's conscious now. Surgery went very well and I except he won't need physical Therapy; he should be out in a day or two."

"Can we go see him?" Duane asked.

"Yes, I suppose."

"I came here as fast as they could turn the plane around!" shouted Josh as he entered the waiting room.

"Josh!"

"Adam?"

"He's out of surgery and conscious."

"Who's that guy?" Orion asked Bombay quietly. Bombay had been coaching the team for the past month during the off season so Orion could spend time with his family.

"Germaine's cousin."

"Ted Orion? The Ted Orion?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Man, don't you remember me? Joshua Williamson?" he shook his head no, "You gotta, remember I was the kid who scored the winning goal in the Junior Championship and then the Minnesota North Stars' star player Ted Orion came out and hugged me before presenting the MVP trophy?" 

"Now that's where you look familiar; I remember."

Just as he started walking to the refreshments stand he thought someone yelled his name. He bumped right into a tall blond and brown hair guy with blue eyes and he must had been six foot or less because Charlie was a little taller then him. "You're going to die an old lady warm in your bed…" the man's arms were spread out motioning to "person" he was suppose to be talking with.

"Sorry, man, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, I was just rehearsing for my next movie, I get kinda carried away."

"Oh, you're an actor?"

"Yeah, I'm doing this silly movie about a huge ship that sinks."

"Oh, sounds like the Titanic." The man nodded before; "Hey is that lipstick you're wearing man?" Charlie asked, but before he could answer, "Charlie!"

"Linda?" he questioned as he turned around.

"Oh, my I saw the accident on TV and rushed here as soon as possible!" Charlie looked at her and then turned away.

"Charlie? Why can't we be friends?"

"I don't know." He mumbled softly.

"What?"

"I don't know." He muttered

"Why?"

"It…just…wouldn't feel right."

"I care about you though."

"You do that, but I haft to think about it."

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay though." She replied and walked out, out of his life – forever.

He awoke to find many people leaning over him; there was Adam, Julie, and Charlie. They were all looking at him as to wait for him to get up or wake up, "Man, what took you so long Germaine, we thought you never be up for graduation!" Russ teased.

"What…What day is it?"

"You've been asleep for like forty-eight hours!" Ken teased.

"No, Guy, more like sixteen." Connie corrected as she reached out to touch his hair.

"Sixteen." He started to get up, but he couldn't; his muscles hadn't "woken up" yet, "What happen?"

"Member?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I guess, where's Luis?"

"Luis, is…he suffered a broken collar bone and some broken ribs." Orion explained.

"What's my condition?"

"Concussion, little spinal damage, but nothing harmful." Bombay told him.

"Do I have to do physical therapy or can I just get back on the ice?"

"We'll have to wait on that." Josh finished.

He then relaxed; knowing it would be some time. He looked at Connie. His eyes asking her if she meant it and all she did was nod a yes.

He walked in the room just four months after Guy Germaine and Charlie Conway's accident, he walked over to where his now girl friend was talking to another girl there, "Julie?"

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey, are we still on for tonight?"

"You bet I wouldn't miss it for the world." He nodded and walked over to another group of people, "Hey, anyone going to go see Luis at the hospital and help him with his therapy?" Portman asked.

"Probably, not I'm taking Julie out."

"If it ain't the couple," Charlie teased.

"Yeah, hey has anyone heard from Guy?"

"Last, I heard he was having fun in Arizona University."

"What about you Portman, I'm surprise you made it out to visit." Charlie teased.

"Hey, who says, Dean Portman never finishes his homework on time?"

"Your saying the University of Texas doesn't care?" Goldberg questioned.

"Hey, don' go dissen my Uni now!" Portman snapped.

"Hey, it's Texas; you're with Duane!" Charlie teased.

"Hey, I may dislike the school, but I still have respect for it, I just couldn't believe that I didn't get a scholarship to some fancy prep school!"

"Yeah, Charlie, you're at what Stanford?" Adam replied.

"Yep. Adam, you know you're at UCLA! You're the preppie!"

"Very, funny!" Julie interjected.

"Hey, Julie, where's Connie?" Portman asked.

"I don't really know."

"Hey, guys!" in rolled a familiar person into the dark shadow.

"Hey, Luis." He smiled and (then the camera slowly moves away from his face and shows his shoulders to waste) He rolled into where some of his teammates were (still focused on upper body), "how's it going?" Charlie asked.

"Much better." He replies, he's currently in a wheel chair. (Camera shows full body now and dramatic music plays as it shows him in a wheelchair.)

He slowly picked up his crutch and then made his way out of the room. He had experienced severe trauma during the accident causing the spinal injury to grow over some tissue and then only four months after the accident he had surgery to remove the cord into a better place. It had just been one week after that day and he was making up the work in each class. 

The good news was the doctors thought he was going to be able to play basketball, but he would haft to stay away from hockey, it's been his life ever since Connie broke up with him, how could he ever let go of hockey; he couldn't. 

"Mr. Germaine?" he turned around from the doorway.

"Yeah?" He replied weakly.

"May God bless your recovery."

"Thanks." He replied and started walking out again.

"What did he mean by God Bless?" he wondered out loud.

"Hey, Guy?"

"Oh, hi…Jason." Jason Strach stood around six foot two and had a big 6 pack.

"So do you think you're doing wrestling?"

"Probably once my leg gets better, except I don't know if I have the stuff to."

"Are you kidding me? Anyone would die to have all you muscles, and biceps!"

"You're just saying that! Because I'm crippled and I wouldn't be if it weren't for that night I was hit." Jason shook his head, he had taken on a harder task then he thought it was, it was going to be an interesting freshmen year of college.

After kissing her good night he quickly made his way into his car and then locked the doors and began the trek home through that gang alley, he didn't want to go there, but he had to it was the only way home. On his way he saw someone familiar, he couldn't really make up who it was, but he knew the figure, way to well. Just when he realized it the figure was on the ground he stopped the car; he knew who it was, he needs to help him. The neighborhood was not the safest. He got out and then started to make his way over to the person, "Jesse!"

"Adam! No! Argh!" he heard a gun shot and then he heard Jesse moan, he knew it; he was next, he ran as fast as his legs could take him, then he felt something pierce his back it hurt awfully. He couldn't check he then heard a car's tires screech loudly and fiercely. Were they going to do a drive by? He saw his car he opened the door and scrambled in; he held his breathe as he got down in the passenger's side, right where the feet go; he hid in there it was the safest place.

They screeched away as he pulled out of the space he had been hidden in, he saw the neighborhood come out, obviously they had heard; they had ducked, "Are you hurt, son?" asked a man as eighteen year old Adam Banks got out of the car. 

"Yeah, I think I was shot. How's the other guy?"

"911 on it's way so don't go anywhere."

She walked through the room only to find his mother and father, "Oh, Julie!" his mother cried and hugged her.

"How is he?"

"He's in surgery now as is Jesse."

"Mr. Banks?"

"Yes?" 

"Your son is out of surgery; he should be find."

He awoke to the darkness that had been there when he went down he blinked several times consistently, but didn't know what was going on. He couldn't see, but why? Was he blind? He turned his eyes one way and to another he knew they moved he felt them; he couldn't see. He heard a slow movement, "Adam?"

"Yeah, Jesse it's me."

"I…can't see." 

"I know, man, the doctors told everyone…what happen?"

"I told you not to get in my problems one to many times."

"I know, but I just happened to be there and…well…Jess, man, you're my friend."

"Thanks, cake-eater." Adam smirked, "But, man, Jesse, how'd it happen?"

"You don't wanna know; it was over something stupid."

"What do you mean, man, you've been improving so much that-"

"That's the problem…I've been doing…steroids so I could match with you guys here in College; it's so hard if you haven't been to an academy for the same amount of time as the other crowd." 

"Steroids?"

"And pot."

"Jesse, you could kill yourself,"

"Don't you think I know, huh? It's hard to quit, I want to but I couldn't…I can't. These things are really helping me."

"Helping you? Man, you don't mean that, do you, huh? You could get cancer and heart problems. More people die from drugs then natural disasters."

"I know, I want to stop…but I can't…I'm hooked." 

"I don't get what this has to do with the gun wound."

"They fired on me because…the drug dealer…didn't like it because I couldn't pay him back."

"Oh, Jesse-"

"Do me a favor, Adam,"

"Sure,"

"Next time you have a friend who wants to do drugs don't let him."

"You bet…"

"Tell him I know for a fact it's not good."

"Sure, Jess,"

"Could you get the nurse. I have to pee."

"Sure and Jesse?"

"Yeah,"

"If you ever need anything I'm here; no matter what." He nodded before he began to think of what major mistake he did, how it would change his life, forever.

He sat down next to some of his company, one man was much older while the others were his age, there was about six of them, "Man, what happen to the ducks? I thought we were going to be a moral group?" Charlie stressed.

"I know," Adam agreed.

"One, guy has a leg problem because of an accident, another is paralyzed from waist down, but he's trying to over come that, another is blind and does drugs. Adam, you've been shot, Connie probably is doing bad mentally and one of our coaches left all of sudden because he was scared something would happen to him." He again complained.

"What else could go wrong?" Julie questioned.

"Well, who knew some would drink, some would do drugs and some would run away from their problems?" Russ spoke up.

"It's not that bad is it?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, because Portman isn't doing anything." Julie teased.

"Hey." He snapped back.

It had been months after the accident, in fact a whole five-years; he was on his way to the ducks reunion. It was a sad year though; Jesse had died of cancer just three and a half weeks ago. He hadn't been present at the funeral because of his end of the year term; he had so many test then he couldn't remember what had happen. But now he would face them all, all the ducks, together in one place for the first time since the accident, he just didn't want to see them. "Next?"

"Hi," he replied and handed her his ticket.

"All right Mr.…Mr. Germaine, you're in seat 57, first class."

"Thanks."

Maybe it hadn't been right for him to drink, maybe then he wouldn't be were he was. His life was a bunch of "what ifs now. What if he hadn't drunk? What if he hadn't taken Stephanie with him? What if he had never laid eyes on her then she wouldn't be dead and Connie would be speaking to him. But since he had fallen in love with her, it hurt more and now on the five-year anniversary the accident was haunting him. What if he had said something when he notice she was way over the limit for controlled alcohol? Maybe then he would still be playing hockey; he would still be able to walk, to run, and to skate. The speedster had never encountered such a disaster. He had made a promise to himself now. He was going to apologize to Guy, to Connie, to everyone.

She stepped off the plane and looked around for someone to greet her, but she didn't see any of her friends, none of them were there to welcome her home, for good. She felt good to be there, she nearly ran someone over on her way over toe the baggage claims, "Guy?"

"Connie? How's it going?" he mumbled.

"Fine, I guess, what about you?"

" I'm doing great, hey what hotel you staying at?"

"Oh, the "Hilton","

"Cool, that's where I'm staying…how about you tag along with me? I'll pay for the taxi."

"I'd love that." She responded and they started walking and once they had found their bags from their different claims they began to make their way to the cabs. "Don't you have a car, Guy?"

"Yeah, I do, but my brother's not picking me up."

"Brother? What about you mom?"

"Oh, she's sick in bed with the flu."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how's the leg?"

"Its pretty good, in fact I was the star wrestler for my school because I couldn't play hockey."

"That's great."

He had tried to forget Linda Chavez. But it was hard. They had shared so much together before she had cheated on him. It had hurt him, and it still did hurt him. He had thought they had something. Something special, not something that they had just thrown out in the blink of an eye; if he had been older he would have proposed. He knew he wouldn't forget her and she would never for get him. 

He knew that she was special to him even if he didn't admit it. He wished now that he had agreed just to be friends with her, even if it meant him being near her; because now they, together, were nothing. 

"What do you mean you misplaced my reservation? I reserved it two weeks ago?" he exclaimed in frustration, he didn't know what else could go wrong! That day had all started out the wrong way. 

"Hey, Guy? Can I have a word with you?"

"Excuse me; yes Connie?"

"Why don't I ask the guy if he can give me a room with two beds and we can split the charge?"

"You sure?" She shrugged, "All right."

She turned towards the man and explained as he nodded and then he took their bags up to their room. The next two weeks were going to be strange.

Life hadn't been the same for him, five years ago, Linda had just dumped him and his mom had remarried two weeks later. Things were going fine for him right no; Charlie wanted to become a lawyer and then coach pewee hockey so he was now going into law school. So far life had been fine for him. He'd just have to wait it out.

He took the cab out of the hotel she was right in back of him when they reached their apartment. "Guy! Connie!"

"Hey, Mrs. Banks!"

"Don't rub it in, Guy!" Adam teased.

"Hey, you're the ones who eloped." Connie snapped. 

"And didn't even invite us, your teammates." 

"Very funny, now get in before you guys catch a cold!"

"Already sounds like my mother," Guy teased while Connie, Adam, and Julie laughed.

There he was the guy who was responsible for his accident, it was his fault they had ever been hit just because he wanted to have some fun so he drank and then his girlfriend hit him. 

"Guy, man, how's it goin?" he asked as they shook hands."

"Fine."

"Listen, man, how do I put this, how's the last years been for you?"

"Find, thanks to one of my friends, he really help me over come my fears, I owe him a lot."  


"Yeah, I wish I had been that lucky."

"Sorry, man."

"Guy, I'm sorry I put you through so much turmoil."

"It's okay, really."

"I'm glad of that." 

"Listen I haft a go see some other people, will you excuse me?" Luis Mendoza was burdened for Stephanie's life, Guy Germaine's leg, and his own handy-cap. His life would never be the same; he could never live a normal life.

"Sure," he smiled; maybe life was getting easier. "Connie" he yelled and went over to her.

"Yeah, Guy?"

"Thanks again for letting me share a room with you."

"No problem, I doubt we found out some interesting fact about each other in the past two weeks?"  


"Yeah," he smirked in secrecy.

"Hey, I'm glad you found a apartment."

"Thanks, I was…a...wondering if you ever wanted to go out…on a date?"

"I 'd love too, in fact I was wondering the same thing…it's as if…"

"We were meant for each other."

"Yeah." She hugged him tightly, before she tried to back away from his embrace. But something kept her back; then he took his hand and placed it on the edge of her face before leaning down to kiss her. Maybe life for him hadn't been that bad. He'd just haft to live life the fullest to know; he'd just haft to wait and see.

Life was life though.

****

The End


End file.
